Unknowing
by Dizzy Donuts
Summary: Eight New Directions are chosen to enter the city of Chicago unknowing what will happen to them or what's about to happen to the city.
1. Welcome to the City

The train rocked beneath us, making me feel sleepy. As it went round a bend I wondered where I was going, where the end of the line would be. I closed my eyes not wanting this to end.

"Rachel? Rachel, we have to get off soon," I opened my eyes, Kurt was sitting beside me. I smiled and secretly wished it was Finn who was waking me from my haze. The train drew to a stop and we all clambered off.

"Hello and welcome to the city!" A clear but bored voice sounded. I looked over Kurt's shoulder, a dark haired male with deep muscles and a tattoo peeking out of the top of his black shirt was standing before us, "The eight of you were chosen to join us in the city for different reasons; your aptitude tests will begin shortly, then you will be able to know where you belong." I glanced at the others, why were we chosen? Standing around me I see Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck, Kurt, Mr Schuester and Mercedes, I smile lightly when the male catches my eye.

"For now you can sit around over there," The male points to a patch of land near a very tall building, "I will meet you in a minute, there is something I have to do quickly first." He turns and walks away. We slowly walk to the patch of land he gestured to.

"That guy was so hot!" Mercedes was the first to speak, Quinn nodded in reply. The others begin conversation as I look around at where we are. How are none of the others freaking out? Did they see the fence we came in through?

"Rachel, you okay?" Finn says in my ear.

"Fine, thank you," I say coldly, not looking at him.

"Rach, please listen to me, me and Santana it didn't mean anything…"

"Finn! Save it I don't want to know," I glare at him and move away to join Mercedes and Kurt.

The male returns with someone by his side, she had blonde hair and was wearing an all-black outfit just like him.

"Hello," She said, making us all fall silent, "My name is Tris and this is Four," She gestured to the male. Santana snorted.

"Something funny?" Four asked.

"Four? You call that a name?" Santana mocked.

"I like it, I think it's unique," I pipe up.

"Thanks," Four replies with a small smile.

"Anyway, we will be taking you up to the aptitude tests now," Tris says.

We were taken up to a waiting room where we sat on benches while one by one we got called into another room. Then it was my turn. One wall in the room was covered in mirrors also there was a chair in the centre with a machine next to it.

"Take a seat." In another chair sat Four. I smiled towards him as I sat down.

"I'm just going to inject this in your neck," Four says. I nod and wince as the needle plunges into my neck. Whatever it was it makes my eyelids feel heavy and then everything goes black.

I wake up in the room I walked into but there are mirrors everywhere, not on just one wall. Then two tables appear one with a hunk of meat on it, the other with a knife on it.

"Choose," says a female voice.

"What?" I reply.

"Choose." I reach forward and grab the knife. The tables disappear and a dog springs from nowhere. The dog seems to be angry; it bears its teeth and growls menacingly. I stab into the dog sending it cowering away. Next a small girl appears, she wears a worn grey dress, her hair is pulled back tightly.

"Puppy!" She yells. The dog leaps up and starts towards her growling. I stand between the dog and the girl and jump on it, I land hardly on the ground, it seems the dog had disappeared. I wake back up in the chair.

"Are you okay?" Four asks.

"Yes, I think so. What was that?" I reply.

"A simulation to test what faction you belong in."

"Faction?"

"Group of society. You're put in a group depending on your main qualities."

"Oh right, okay. So which am I in?" I ask.

"There are five factions; Erudite for the intelligent, Abnegation for the selfless, Amity for the kind, Candor for the honest, Dauntless for the brave," Four answers, "Your results show that you are in Dauntless."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony, you can choose which faction you want to belong in but your results show where you would fit in most."

I smile, "Thank you for explaining this."

"That's what I am here for."


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

I entered the large room, around me there were five sections of benches, at the bottom in the middle there were five bowls with different contents.

"Take a seat quickly," I am the last one to arrive, "My name is Marcus, I am one of the officials of the city." I move from the doorway and quickly sit down next to Four. I see his hand in Tris' who is on the other side of him. I feel like I have been punched in the stomach.

"You are here today to choose which faction you will be in. Well… without further ado let's begin." Marcus said, "Will Schuester, please choose."

Mr Schue gets up and approaches the bowl, he takes a small knife from Marcus and slices into his hand, he then squeezes his blood into the Dauntless bowl which contains coals. Brittany, Puck, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and Quinn choose Amity, Dauntless, Candor, Candor, Erudite, Amity and Dauntless respectively. Then it's my turn. I walk down the steps, my heart pounding like a drum. I reach for the knife in Marcus' hand. I slice through my hand like paper and put the knife down. I look in all the bowls; glass, water, soil, stones, coals. I sigh before holding my hand over the Dauntless coals, I've been brave enough to get this far and I guess I will need to continue with my fearlessness.

Everything passes in a blur; walking out of the building, waiting for the train, jumping on the moving train, getting to the building, jumping off onto the roof. Someone grabbing my arm as I land in a heap on the roof of the Dauntless compound wakes me up from the blur. I look up to see Four looking down at me; from this angle he looks so handsome. He pulls me to my feet and at the same time as bringing me round to my senses he takes them away. Just like when I first met Finn.

"Right," Says a voice, "Only four initiates! What has this world come to? Anyway, my name is Eric and I'm a Dauntless leader, the next step of Dauntless initiation is to enter the compound."

"Enter the compound. How hard can it be to enter a building?" Puck says.

"You can go first then," Eric stares at Puck blankly, the piercings in his eyebrow shining in the afternoon light. He pushes Puck forward towards a wall. Puck climbs on to it and looks down before he can move a muscle Eric pushes him.

"Who's next?" he grins at Quinn, "How about you gorgeous?" He puts an arm around Quinn and walks her toward the wall, "So, are you single?" Quinn pulls herself on to the wall and jumps before she gets anymore hassle from Eric. Tris, Four and Mr Schue follow her before he turns around.

"You," He looks at me, "Jump." I walk to the wall and stand on it. Looking down I can see a large hole several stories down, it makes me shiver just looking at it.

"Sometime today would be nice!"

I close my eyes and take a step forward; I can feel the wind rushing upwards against me, pushing my hair everywhere. I feel safe when I hit a net at the bottom finally opening my eyes to see Four reaching for me to pull me to solid ground. He smiles as he grabs my arm to steady me. Oh my gosh! I hope he didn't feel me quiver then.

"You okay?" He asks with a look of concern. He gets more and more handsome every time I see him.

"Handsome... I mean hot… fine!" I stumble over my words. He grins. Then follows an awkward silence.

"Four?" asks Tris, making the both of us jump, "What's going on here?" We had been staring into each other's eyes for way too long.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Four replies, then walks away; before Tris follows him she gives me a hard, cold look.

"Initiates, follow me!" Tris calls, she sounds kind of angry.


	3. Training

My knuckles constantly ache. Training is horrible! I had to fight Puck yesterday; he beat me up quite bad. I roll over in my bed and pull myself up. I must be late; no one else is in the dormitory. I grab a brush, some clothes and run to the bathroom. The first thing I see is the reflection of me in the mirror. My left eye is dark purple/blue, and I have scratches on my arms. I pull off my nightie, put on a pair of black trousers and a loose black top. I then tie my hair back. I return my things to the dorm and head down to breakfast. When I enter the large hall, the first things I am greeted by are the smell of sausages and one of Tris' evil looks. I smile in return which sends her looking away. I walk past her toward the table where Puck and Mr Schue sit. I see Quinn walking towards them with a plate of food. She is wearing a tight fitting black dress, a leather jacket and some knee high boots. Her golden mane is cascading down her back. She sits down next to Mr Schue. Way, way, way too close to Mr Schue. He smiles to her and says something in her ear that makes her laugh.

"Hey Rachel! How are you?" Mr Schue asks happily.

"Fine, thank you Mr Schue," I reply.

"Please, less of the 'Mr Schue', here I am not your teacher. Call me Will."

"Okay Will," I say testing out how it sounds.

"Will, can I have your spare slice of toast?" Quinn asks.

"Sure." As she leans over and grabs it, Will pushes the hair out of her face. Puck then sighs, slams down his drink and storms off.

"He's a little testy because of me and Will's thing," Quinn explains.

"Thing?" I ask.

"He helped me on the train and we just kind of clicked."

"Oh."

"Rach?" I look over my shoulder and see Four, "Meet me in the training room at midnight," He whispers in my ear. I nod. He walks away.

"Time for training!" exclaims Eric from the other side of the cafeteria. I groan; I haven't had any breakfast yet.

"Now today, you are going to be practising your fighting technique," Eric begins as we get to the training hall.

"You are going to start on the punch bags," orders Four. We begin punching and kicking the bags as Four slowly walks around.

"You need to turn slightly to maximise effect," Four whispers in my ear. He then grabs hold of my waist and turns me slightly. I like the feeling of his fingers on me. He looks into my eyes as I look at him. I hear the door opening and look away to see Tris walking towards us. Four's hands fall from my waist.

"Four, a word?" She says, giving us both an evil look. As they walk away I can tell she is going to yell at him. I feel bad.


	4. The Midnight Meeting

It was just before midnight when I woke; just in time to meet Four. Everyone was breathing in time and someone was snoring so I guess they were all asleep. I sit up and pull my boots on. I stand up and tiptoe out of the dorm. I walk down the cold corridor quietly hoping not to disturb anyone's sleep. I open the door to the training hall and see Four standing there waiting. He's leaning on a table and staring at the floor. His eyes lift when I shut the door quietly behind me.

"Hi Rach!" he exclaimed. He grins a me like a child does when they see Christmas presents.

"Hi," I reply, I grin back at him. If only he knew the way my heart thumps, the way my stomach flutters every time he looks at me.

"I have no idea how to explain so I am just going to show you." He pulls me close to him and wraps his strong arms around my back. It feels like my heart is going to leap out my chest. He leans in and kisses me. I have no idea how long we are in that moment for just that I enjoyed it. I hear the door slam, that's funny I remember shutting it. Four pulls his head back.

"Did you hear that?" Four asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Someone's seen us."

"Does it matter?"

"It could do, depending on who it was."

"Hmm." I mutter and look at him. He looks scared. I think were both hoping it wasn't Tris.


	5. The Fight

It was Tris. In the morning she cornered me when I was in the dormitory.

"How dare you go after my boyfriend?" She yelled, her nostrils flaring and eyes wide. I crouch past her and ran to the cafeteria. She followed. I opened the door and ran in everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"How dare you?" She yelled again silencing everyone's conversations.

"I don't know what you mean," I reply, trying to buy myself some time before everyone gets to know about me and Four's meeting.

"You kissed my boyfriend!"

"Well, he can't really be your boyfriend if he kisses someone else!"

"Girls, stop it!" Four yells, "Stop doing this!"

"Why? Why should I? She kissed you!" Tris almost screams, she looks like she could kill.

"We kissed. I wanted it too!" Four replies.

"No! No! I won't believe it, she brainwashed you and now your acting crazy!" Tris cries in hysterics.

"I didn't! He wanted it too!" I interject.

"Shut up!" She screams pushing me so hard I fall on a table. I get up and push her back. She knees me in the stomach and goes to punch me in the face. I grab her hand and twist it around, she then swings her other fist round and punches me hard I release her other hand. She punches me repeatedly and I know my face is bleeding.

"Stop! Please stop!" Four cries.

"Violence isn't the answer," Will says, you can tell he's a teacher or at least was. I turn to Four.

"I'm sorry," I say and then turn to Tris, "Please can we stop this?" In reply she punches me in between the eyes causing spots of my vision to disappear. She then punches me again knocking me backwards, and again and again and again until everything just goes black, the last thing I see before I go unconscious is Tris grinning face and Four's concerned one.

The next thing I know is I wake up but not on the same day. All the way around me I can here gunfire.

"Where am I?" I ask.

Four's soothing voice is the first to reply, "You've been asleep for a while, there's been a rebellion it's hard to explain."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few days, the rebellion has building up for a while. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so," I say, feeling a slight touch of déjà vu.

"Do you reckon you could fight we need everyone we can get ?" Four asks. I sit up, over the time I've been asleep I must have heeled because I feel perfectly fine.

"Yeah, I've been brave enough to get this far and I guess I will need to continue my fearlessness," I say relaying what my thoughts have been all along.


End file.
